Pain subsided
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: I'm sorry but I'm done with this story. I appreciate all of snow-kim's help for she has been with me helping me with it. Excuse the zexal quote, But I am not feeling the flow with this story. So I'm done with it. I will leave these two chapters up for you. But then the rest is up to your imagination. I have other stories that I would rather work on so I'm done with this one.
1. The worries start

**_Yugi,Serenity,Malik,and Ryou adopted_ .**

**Disclaimer : **

**Me : Hello this is my story of 4 kids...**

**Joey : Not 4kids they suck! {Got that off Yugioh Abridged which I do not own}**

**Me : Not those 4kids you idiot I'm talking about the 4 kids in the title moron!**

**Joey : Oh. 'sits down'**

**Serenity : Ok lets not start a fight here.**

**Tristan : Nah I'd rather see a fight.**

**Me : Tristan do you want me to get Kaiba ?**

**Tristan : Your bluffing. **

**Me : Or am I ?**

**Yugi : She's right I make kick Kaiba's but in a card game but he kicks your ass in fist fights.**

**Me : 'Sighs' Ok two things . Number one thanks Yugi and number two can I get back to fanfic already? Oh and Tristan I'm making you do the disclaimer.**

**Tristan : Aww man . Ok. Blueeyesdarkmagic does not own Yugioh. There happy.**

**Me : Yes very.**

**Yugi : 'chuckles'**

* * *

** Chapter one : The worries start.**

** Yami, Joey, Marik, and Bakura were in their cars heading to the orphanage to meet . The four have been friends since second grade and all grew up to be rich millonares {So no not as rich as Kaiba but you get it.}and live successful lives. With Yami owning such a big mansion they all lived under the same roof. Now the mansion was missing one thing a child, but since they weren't related they were each getting a child. The mansion needed life and what better way to do it then bring in four kids ? Plus as a bonus they all loved kids.{Also yes there mansion is just as big as JERK Kaiba's mansion in case you were wondering.**

** Joey's was the first car to arrive . Then Yami. Then Bakura . And finally Marik. "I cant wait to meet the kids!" said Yami in excitement. Everyone nodded in agreement as they strolled through the door to see greet them with a warm smile. "hello!" she piped"You ready to meet the kids?"she asked. " Yes we are very excited" Marik said "Yeah the other boys said in unison. " I should warn you..." she began. "Warn us of what?" asked Yami worriedly. "Some kids might not respond to you." " Why?' Bakura said wondering what she was talking about. " Have you heard of child abuse?" asked warily. "Yeah." said Yami wanting to know what she was getting at. Then it hit him. "Most of these children had abusive parents right?" asked Yami hoping he was wrong.**

** nodded slightly with tear filled eyes. All the boys gasped, they couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I guess we will have to be gentle with them huh." said Joey astonished. They nodded and led them to the kids playroom.**

* * *

** Yugi's POV**

** I heard a door open and was never so happy. Valon was just in the middle of bullying me. never really comes in at this time of day so Valon wasn't expecting it. "Uh-oh I'm in trouble." Valon said with a worried look on his face.**

** "VALON!" yelled "Get off Yugi now." Valon quickly got off me. I was relieved . That was when I looked up and saw something weird. There was a guy in the doorway who looked just like me. He has black hair with red tips and blond bangs just like me except his hair is wilder . Also his eyes are crimson while mine are amyethest. " Are you ok Yugi?" asked she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry I'm fine really." I said trying to comfort her. She wiped the tears away and looked at Valon. "Valon you are grounded for this week . Unless..." "Unless what ? " Valon asked weakly. " Unless You've been bullied Yugi for longer than today." looked at Yugi. "He has bullied me for months now when your in your office and out running errands.""Valon go to your room now." demanded . Valon obeyed and went to his room. I was happy.**

* * *

** Me : Yeah I know it was sucky but hey can you blame me ? Its my first fanfic**

**Kaiba : Yeah give her a break.**

**Joey : 'laughs'**

**Kaiba : Something funny?**

**Joey : Its just is it me or did Seto say something nice for once?**

**Kaiba : What is that supposed to mean ,mutt. **

**Joey : What did you call me?**

**Me : Boys , what am I supposed to do with you?**

**Yugi : Anyway plz review and help blueeyesdarkmagic get some ideas.**

**Me : Thanks Yugi and gomen to all of you for it being so short i'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Next : The guys make there decision and what does yugi have to with this plz review.**

**Gomen = sorry in Japenese .**


	2. A freedom and new family

**Yami : Your late **

**Blue : I know it took forever to update but I have so many story ideas**

**Joey : Ra help us**

**Blue : Shut up. Then I put it up for adoption . Then this girl snow-kim started helping me. Speaking of which every chapter including this one and every one after is dedicated to her. She came up with this whole thing except I made a few tweaks in grammar but same story line. I just can't wait till she makes a chapter 3. Now Yami disclaimer.**

**Yami : Blueeyesdarkmagic doesn't own Yugioh if she did Weevil would be soulless right now. She does own the plot.**

**Blue : Enjoy**

* * *

** Yami's POV **

I watched as the young boy called Valon marched up to his room. I looked around at the poor kids then the little boy that just escaped a beating. I was frozen still when I noticed that boy looked like me, except he had more downward lightning streak bangs than me.

So I went to the little boy without waiting for Ms. Carthy. I was trying to think of what to say. I didn't want to scare him.

He saw me walk towards him and tensed. I noticed and got on my knees to be eye level with him. I say softly. "Hello young one. Are you alright? My name is Yami. Can you tell me what your name is?"

* * *

** Yugi's** **POV**

I saw a man coming towards me and tried to keep close to Ryou, Malik, and Serenity. I don't want that man to take me from my friends. He got down on his knees to get a good look at me.

The man said softly, "Hello young one. Are you alright. My name is Yami. Can you tell me your name?"

I looked down to the floor and whispery say, "Ok. Yugi. Please don't take me away from my friends." I plead.

That Yami man smiled and held his hand out to me and said. "Please don't worry, Yugi. We would like to adopt you kids. What about my friends adopt your friends. Before you say, my friends and I live together in a big mansion."

I looked up at Yami with a shocking face. Then I looked at my friends talking to some men. They looked scared but they opened their hearts a bit. Because they felt safe with them. Unlike the bad parents and people.

I looked at Yami with a little smile. Then I put my small hand it his big hand. I said "I'd like to."

* * *

** Joey's POV**

Yami walked to a little boy as I see a little girl with auburn hair and black glasses. She was holding onto a boy with long white hair. They sat at a table with a platinum blond haired boy. I frowned wondering why she needed glasses to cover her eyes.

I went to them with Bakura and Marik.

"Excuse us kids." I said to them as they looked at us. "Can we sit with you? I'm Joey. They are Bakura and Marik. Nice to meet you kids."

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I said gently. "Sure I am Serenity and they are Ryou and Malik"

Who is that male voice with the nice Brooklyn accent? I wish to see again... I was and still am scared of everyone who doesn't want to adopt or people who want to bully a blind child like me.

"Well, may I ask you Serenity, what happened to your eyes?" asked the man, called Joey.

I don't want to say what that man did to me so instead I say. "I don't want to say, I'm sorry sir."

I heard voices talk to Ryou and Malik. They asked them to talk near me for a while. Joey said gently, "I understand kiddo, Okay. Um.. may I say that we -my friends and I-look to adopt you and the other kids too, I mean your friends. Will you be my daughter and live in our mansion with us?"

I am at a loss for words. I don't believe it... but what about my eyes? "What about me being a blind child? I want to see again, but there is no way you can pay so much for me!" I exclaim.

"Hey don't worry I can pay for it. Me and my friends are insanely rich. We can afford it. Oh, and please don't call me sir. Call me Joey or dad or whatever you like, so what do you say?"

I am smiling slowly as I say, "Can I hug you?" I wait few moments before he hugs me softly.

"I want to be with you because you are the first who accepted me for who I am today. Thank you, Joey." I say as I hug him back.

* * *

**Marik and Bakura's POV**

The two men noticed the boys are very close to each other. They look like they can't live without one another. They want to know everything that's happening to each other. No need to talk to them alone.

"Hello kids I am Marik and this is my brother, Bakura. We want to adopt you two." Marik said.

"We'll live in a big mansion with your friends and us. That is if you want your future to be with us as your new family." Bakura said sweetly.

* * *

** Malik and Ryou's POV**

They are still silent when the boys looked at them back with a sad smile, but nodded yes.

Ryou wrote a note and gave it too Marik and Bakura. It said, "We want to join your family with our friends. We are sorry but I don't speak because our parents hated our voices. They said we were demons, but I want to run away with my brother from everything evil."

However Malik did speak. "We were born twin brothers. We don't know why no one accepts us, because we aren't exactly alike. I don't know why you want to adopt us if we're demons."

"We understand, but you are not demons. You are just sweet angels in our eyes." Bakura said. He hugs Ryou gently in his arms and Ryou smiles brightly as he hugs back. Marik and Malik do the same.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ms. Carthy smiled happily as she watched the kids and adults talking to each other. They found a new home and family. The kids need them to not be alone , they need them to be complete.

Yami and his friends went to sign the adoption forms.

Joey then yelled happily, "Alright, we are a real family to each other from now on! Time to go to your new home!"

The kids cheered happily when they walked to the cars with their new parents.

On to a new world and on to a new life.

* * *

A/N: Ok who though Bakura was way too OOC but still good anyway R &amp; R


End file.
